


An Unwanted Change

by SymmetricOwl



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmetricOwl/pseuds/SymmetricOwl
Summary: Set in pre-FiM Equestria, a unicorn and two pegasi meet a deer, separated from her companions while traveling to Canterlot.  After accepting the job of helping her find her party, they soon realize that she may not be exactly who she appears to be.
Kudos: 1





	An Unwanted Change

A unicorn and two pegasi enter a shabby little saloon in Appleoosa. As they sit, a very out-of-place looking deer at a table across the room looks up from her food and examines them curiously. She wears a cloak, and the unicorn notices gold glinting from beneath the hood. Probably from an earring or a necklace. The doe stands, leaves a few bits on the table, and approaches the three ponies cautiously, her cloven hooves making barely any sound as she walks.

“Good evening,” she says quietly, dipping her head slightly in greeting.

“Can we help you?” says the larger, male pegasus, ruffling his icy-blue wings a bit to shake out the rain.

“Perhaps. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Masika, an emissary for Empress Nefertiti of the kingdom of cervidae. What shall I call you, my fine equine friends?”

“My name is Violet Rain, this is my brother Arctic Breeze, and our cousin, Amethyst Moon.” says the female pegasus.

“A pleasure.” the deer says, dipping her head again.

“So, what can we help you with, Masika?” Violet asks.

“Well, you see, I was on my way to Canterlot from my homeland in the south, when I got separated from my travelling party. I have been stuck in this town for days. This place can be quite… unnerving at times. You three look very capable. More so than any others who’ve entered this tavern.” she says. Her voice is very regal, and although her mouth moves, it doesn’t seem to match the words she’s saying.

“Capable of what, exactly?” asks Arctic Breeze, skeptically.

“Capable of aiding me in reuniting with my companions, of course.” she answers simply.

“What’s in it for us?” he asks.

“Breeze! Don’t be so rude!” Violet nudges him with her wing.

“What? I ain’t workin’ for free!”

“I assure you, you shall be rewarded handsomely. Is there somewhere more private we can discuss this matter? I believe we are beginning to attract unwanted attention.” Masika asks, shifting her hooves nervously.

Amethyst Moon shifts her gaze to a burly looking earth pony in a nearby corner of the saloon.

“Yeah, you’re right Moon, he’s probably after her jewelry,” says Violet quietly.

“Did she say something? I didn’t hear,” asks Masika, as politely as possible.

“No, Amethyst hasn’t been able to speak since she was injured in the war with the dragons. However, she is still an amazing magic-user. A necromancer, to be specific.” Breeze answers.

“Anyway, we should probably get out of here,” Violet suggests.

“Yup.” says Breeze, standing up. He leaves twelve bits on the table, and the four of them exit the tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!! I'll try to update at least once a week, but that may not always work out. I tend to forget things lol.


End file.
